The Kazekage's Nostalgia
by The Sandslash Named Gaara
Summary: As ORAS has been released, I wanted to celebrate it by reliving my days playing Pokémon Emerald with a twist—with Gaara-sama in the spotlight! I absolutely loved typing this, and although it's on the short side, it would be appreciated if you give a review on the story and my Elite Four team. Cheers!


**Lanette~ Pokémon is love, but it's isn't so much life. This is just something really random I thought of, and ORAS is almost here, and what perfect timing!**

* * *

><p>The redhead furiously jabbed at his gaming device. His brother had given the device as a gift for his promotion, while his sister provided the games.<p>

As the screen faded, words and symbols appeared.

"2005 Pokémon. 1995-2005 Nintendo. 1995-2005 Creatures Inc. 1995-2005 GAME FREAK Inc." The display changed.

"Game Freak." The words transitioned in on a background of leaves, and music played.

Raindrops fell onto a digital pond, and the camera view switched to slowly pan up. A blue sky was revealed, and a bird-like shape flashed across as the mountainous terrain was revealed.

A bird's silhouette flew off seemingly into the distance, and with a flash, a moving forest appeared onscreen and a white haired boy on a bicycle raced with a blue and yellow canine-like creature, followed by a flying purple beetle. The trio raced on as each gained lead, and as the boy touched the edge of the screen, a flash of green was sighted.

The redhead stared at the screen as the dragon-like creature fell behind, revealing a cute baby chicken. The five animations ran alongside each other until only the chick was left, who fell face down into the grass.

Even the camera left the poor thing behind, but seconds later the persevering orange bird walked over to join his group.

The display brightened to a stark white, then transitioned to a blue and red circle that spun for a mere second and faded away.

Insistently, the music grew more anxious, which was accompanied by what seemed to be lava and the large shadow of an enormous creature bellowing. In the next scene, bubbles were joined by a massive fish-like being, whose accent lines pulsed red and blue.

A round yellow sun was being slowly engulfed by dark, stormy clouds, and as lighting flashed, the dark shape of a dragon appeared for an instant. Its eyes flashed yellow, followed by accent marks, then a enlarging beam of light aimed straight at the player. The screen was absorbed by the beam, and when the white faded, nothing was left but a familiar blue and yellow word: Pokémon.

The music slowed to accompany the bright flashes of the background. 'Pokémon' moved up to accommodate the words 'Emerald Version.'

With another beat of music, the finished title screen appeared, sporting a lovely blue to green gradient, and the silhouette of the dragon creature.

"Press Start," the dragon seemed to say, and the redhead pressed his start button on his gaming device.

Thus, the boy was launched into a virtual world of which he will never forget.

After the introduction to the odd professor and animals called "Pokémon," the redhead chose his gender, Boy, and his name, Gaara. He fumbled with the controls, trying to set the correct time, wondering why his mother wasn't like a normal mother, and why there wasn't a room for his parents.

As Gaara was sent off to see his next door neighbor, the player looked to see that he was starting off in a humble town of the name Littleroot. The charming music played as he moved the D-pad to control the boy onscreen.

After an odd encounter with his to-be rival, former One Tails jinchūriki found himself at a crossroads. With the professor, Birch was his name, being chased by a... Zigzagoon...?, there was a choice to make.

Three... Pokémon...were waiting to be chosen. The young Kazekage recognized the orange chicken; apparently its name was Torchic. Torchic's competitors were Treecko and Mudkip, with Mudkip being the most cute in Gaara's terms.

It was at that time that the redhead learned about type advantages, and he was lucky to pick Mudkip, promptly named Kippy.

As Gaara continued his journey through the Hoenn region, he built his team. By his fairly earned fifth badge, won in his almost nonexistent father's gym, a well balanced team was in his possession.

Of course, beloved Kippy was in front, with a ragtag bunch of a Kirlia, Breloom, Tailow, Trapinch, and last but not least, Absol.

And as our beloved Kazekage grew in the knowledge of Pokémon, his team changed.

Team Magma and Team Aqua proved to be challenges for the young Pokémaniac, but our beloved Steven Stone rushed in to save the day. When faced with the quest of seeking the legendary dragon Rayquaza, the adolescent hero was stricken with fear as the green creature loomed feet overhead.

Tips and tricks from Kanky were heeded; when it came time to challenge the Elite Four, his team swashbuckled their way to the Hall of Fame after only...well...fourteen tries.

But with pride, of course, as Gaara's well structured team was used to its full ability. The team goes as the following:

Kippy, Swampert, level 59

Walrein, Walrein, level 51

Magnet, Magneton, level 52

Flygon, Flygon, level 54

Gardy, Gardevoir, level 55

Loomy, Breloom, level 53

Proudly, Gaara watched the credits scroll, as well as the race between Brendan and May.

"The End," the screen said, but more adventure awaited the man of the desert.

The pursuit of Latios, never to find its red counterpart, the clues leading to the location of Groudon and Kyogre, beasts to be feared, and the puzzle of the Regis were soon solved. And the Fifth Kazekage had nothing more to do after all these were done—except fill up the Pokédex with some help from his brother.

He even went to great lengths to befriend a shiny Zubat, found in Victory Road, and pamper it so much that it became a super-Crobat. It was even named Pinkcrobat for all his troubles.

And after the hard choice of three Johto starters (he chose Cyndaquil), there was seemingly nothing else to do—he had decked out his secret base, explored all diving spots, spent countless hours looking for shoal salt, sent the Trick Master brainstorming for ideas, bred the ideal Pokémon, organized his PC storage fifty times, gave the Battle Frontier a chance, and talked endlessly to the white rock in Mossdeep.

Except...contests. Gaara-sama became an avid berry farmer, planting, harvesting, blending, all to get that first place ribbon. Of course, he always used the legendaries. Apparently Kyogre is very beautiful, and Rayquaza is on the smart side, while Groudon is very cool.

Thus ending the Kazekage's adventures of Pokémon Emerald. But soon, very soon, comes a new adventure. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire await you, Gaara-kun. Godspeed, for you shall repeat this soon.

May the odds be ever in your favor, Kazekage-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Lanette~ this was such a trip back to nostalgia. This was based purely out of personal experience and knowledge. I'm lucky to have played Emerald on an emulator, so I could remember everything. Sad thing is, I haven't found a 3DS emulator yet, so no ORAS for me. And I just had to put the Hunger Games reference, sorry. <strong>


End file.
